Anonymous Notes
by JaydetheBlackBat
Summary: Lance just can't seem to get Kitty to like him, no matter how hard he tries. Luckily, he finds a few anonymous notes on how to get the girl...with disastrous results.


**DISCLAIMER: X-Men Evolution isn't mine. Neither are the characters. And 'Lovesong' by the Cure isn't owned by me either. But the idea of this story is!**

Lance collapsed wearily on the couch, somewhat dramatically.

"What's the matter? Still can't get the girl?" Todd taunted him from the nearby armchair.

Lance clenched his jaw in response. "Like you can talk, Swamp boy," He said through gritted teeth as Todd stuck his tongue out. Pietro sped into the room, and with ease grabbed the T.V remote from Todd who loudly protested.

"Face it Lance, you just can't win her heart," Pietro remarked, flicking quickly through the T.V channels at his typical pace, much to the irritation of Fred and Todd.

"I can! Really!" Lance replied, assuring himself. "I just gotta do something! Make her _really _notice me!"

The other boys rolled their eyes and shook their heads sadly, staring at the lovesick Avalanche.

"Cook for her," Fred piped up. "Girls love other people cooking for them! Come to think of it, so do I…" He trailed off, looking quizzically at the wall as if it would make him a meal.

Pietro snickered to himself, plotting silently as he stared absent-mindedly at the T.V screen. Fred leant over slightly to Todd and whispered quietly to him. "I think he's planning something!"

Todd groaned inwardly. "When isn't he?"

A hour later, a tired and puzzled Lance left the living room, walking slowly upstairs to his bedroom. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't think of a way to prove his love. It had to be subtle. But at the same time, it had to really stand out to Kitty. Of course, he'd have to really plan it out. He couldn't just improvise. He couldn't do anything that-

Lance paused as he opened his bedroom door. He walked over to his bed, picking up a small piece of paper. He blinked and read it. It was probably just a prank from the other boys. But it seemed so genuinely helpful, and he didn't recognise the handwriting either.

_Lance,_

_Sappy love songs- not the first thing that comes to mind, but girls absolutely love a guy ready to sing to her. After all, it's classically romantic. Guys always do it in movies. What could go wrong?_

Lance double-read the note, gently nodding his head and grinning.

As the note said, what could go wrong?

Lance took a deep breath and looked across the cafeteria room at Kitty.

_I'm totally ready for this, _he thought. He turned to Fred who was piggishly gulping down food. "I'll be right back," Lance told him before standing up and walking over to a table where Kitty sat with a bunch of other institute kids.

Pietro smirked and took out a video camera. "Never did I think he was so gullible!" He pronounced loudly, ignoring the confused looks he was earning from not only Todd and Fred, but several other students sitting at surrounding tables.

Meanwhile Lance nervously stood behind Kitty and tapped her on the shoulder. Kitty whirled around and stared at him as he cleared his throat and began to sing.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again," _He stuttered slightly, continuing as Kitty buried her face in her hands and groaned.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again," _He sang, anxiously looking at Kitty. He was singing -for the most part- nicely, although he was missing a few notes.

Pietro cackled softly, setting the camcorder on the table and rubbing his hands in glee. The two other brotherhood boys were starting to realize that Pietro was probably behind this, unless he had grown psychic tendencies that alerted him to bring his video camera.

But Lance was still serenading his object of desire, the extremely embarrassed Shadowcat.

"_However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you," _He belted out at full volume. The majority of the cafeteria's inhabitants were watching in bewilderment, if not laughing and recording the incident.

"_Whatever words I say, I will always love you; I will always..." _Lance trailed off, glancing at an enraged Scott. "I think that's quite enough, Alvers!" He shouted at him, dragging him by the shirt towards the table where the Brotherhood sat.

Pietro successfully attempted to stop laughing, putting a single finger to his lips to indicate Fred and Todd should really not say anything about Pietro setting the incident up.

"I have had it with you and your friend's antics!" Scott was still fuming at Lance, who sat down in his chair in a daze.

"I think she likes me," He cheerfully mumbled, resting his head on the palm of his hand as he smiled light-headedly.

Meanwhile, a very flushed Kitty was muttering unhappily to herself. "Why me? Of all people what did I, like, do to deserve this?"

Lance was still gazing happily at the table when he felt a small slip of paper in the pocket of his pants.

_Lance,_

_That was great! I'm sure she's swooning over you! But before you go in for a kiss, you'd best write her a love note. Perhaps a poem? Of course, the singing was a nice touch but you've got to prove you can come up with this sort of sappy stuff on your own!_

Lance paused. This seemed…sketchy. But instead of playing the detective, he decided to go along with it. It didn't seem like too bad of an idea, after all. He'd see his precious Kitty Kat in Chemistry so he had all of Maths to write a poem. That seemed alright!

Pietro groaned again as Lance nudged him. He was _almost _regretting his little prank. "Hey, Speedy? What's something else that rhymes with Kitty?" He asked.

"Hm. Let's see, how about annoying? Wait, that's a synonym for Kitty," He answered sarcastically. Lance frowned at his friend.

"Can you please help me?" He pleaded.

"This is your love life, not mine. Ask someone who actually cares," Pietro retorted.

The teacher interrupted him by glaring at him before dismissing the class, leaving Lance to frantically scribble the rest of the poem before slipping by Kitty's desk and dropping the note in front of her.

Luckily, Kitty smiled slightly at Lance. _Unluckily, _the substitute noticed Lance releasing the note onto Kitty's desk. Deciding it was his teacherly duty, the sub took it upon himself to read the note aloud to the class, after scolding Lance for passing notes.

"_Y-you are so pretty," _The teacher stared incredulously at the hastily written excuse for poetry.

"_You are one special Kitty" _She continued, unsure whether to continue.

"_Next to you, any girl is itty-bitty,_

'_Coz you are so amazing, Kitty._

_You are also very witty,_

_Will you be my Kitty?_

_Without you I am a pity,"_

Lance shamefully looked down as Kitty turned around in her chair and stared at him despairingly.

"_I need you Kitty. _

_You're so nifty,_

_I love you, Kitty."_

The substitute teacher, with the rest of the class, just stared blankly ahead as Todd, Pietro and Fred turned to each other and grinned, thinking the piece of poetry deserved a standing ovation.

And so, they stood and clapped, cheering mockingly until the shocked sub told them to sit down before gently placing the poem on Kitty's desk again.

Kitty gave the sheet of paper another look, her eyes scanning to the bottom where it read,

_Lance. __Your secret admirer_

Lance slammed his bedroom door to the teasing voices of his household, looking to his desk to find yet another note. He thought about just ignoring it, but he didn't have much to lose, anyway. He had already lost his dignity.

_Lance,_

_It's such a shame that didn't go down too well. I'm sure if you turned up at her door and offered her some flowers, up close and personal, she'll forgive you. _

And so, half an hour later, Lance parked his green Jeep outside the institute. A sulky Pietro followed him to the front gate, glowering at the rose-carrying 'bad boy'.

"I can't believe I am helping you!" Pietro snapped at the lovesick teenager.

"Come on, you're the only one who can disable the security system. Besides, what are friends for?"

Pietro stood his ground firmly as Lance sighed.

"Fine, I'll owe you,"

Those seemed to be the magic words as Quicksilver zipped through the gates, quickly and effectively disabling the system. However, instead of returning home he darted up a tree with a view of Kitty's open bedroom window. Grinning wickedly, he pulled out his trusty camcorder.

Kitty was doing her homework when she heard a knock on her door. She exhaled loudly and called out. "Rogue, is that you?" But to her surprise, a _familiar _male voice responded.

"Lance! Are you, like, serious?" She hissed, opening the door to a sheepishly smiling Avalanche. He pulled the roses from behind his back and offered them to Kitty who hesitated and then frowned.

"Are you crazy? Get out of here before someone sees you!" She tried not to shout at the boy who looked down, sadly. Kitty sighed and took the flowers. "Thanks," She said before slamming the door in his face.

Lance wasn't sure whether to be pleased or upset, but his decision was made when a very displeased Logan tapped him on the shoulder.

And when he returned home, his clothes half torn to shreds, he was welcomed by a snickering Pietro, who was still holding his camcorder in one hand. Lance suddenly realized what was going on, and growled.

"You did this! You wrote the notes! When I get my hands on you, you are going to regret it!" He screamed at a wincing Pietro.

"Hey, remember how you said you'd owe me if I turned off the security system? You could do me a favour and not kill me," He tried carefully, before looking at Lance, whose face was reminiscent of a very, very angry pitbull dog.

"That is not how it works!" He snarled, infuriated.

Pietro just grinned and sped off at full speed, as Lance miserably failed at chasing him.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE MORON!" He furiously yelled after Pietro, who was laughing a little bit manically.

Todd pulled back the curtain and turned back to Fred, shaking his head. "Sometimes I think we're the only half sane people living here," he told Fred, who was (like always) munching a sandwich.


End file.
